Little Deviant
by Kanashana
Summary: You did what?"he pouts.Oh that's not gonna get him out of trouble this time!"Oh come on 'tachi! Help me out here Sake'" "Nope you dug your own grave this time Naru and No matter how...you look I'm with Itachi this time. Very upset with you." ItaSasuNaru
1. Little ball of cuteness

**Hola lol this is another fic that happened to be on my mind so i wrote it! Muwhahahaha it's inspired by Disgruntled Minion's awsomeness writting!**

**I am dedicating this to Disgruntled Minion and Saniwa! I was told that I was copying one of Disgruntled's works and I think i'm not sure havn't read it in a while, I was. But my story it is idk it's diffrent? You just have to read it lol. So yeah!**

**This is about Naruto as a kid then growing up untill a certain point which will be 17 **

**He is adopted (i can't spell) by the Uchiha's and Itachi and Sasuke are his best friends in the aw heck who am i trying to kid. He's in love with them.**

**If you don't like itachi being older than them you will get over it. or just not read lol**

**Yeps so here it is!**

**I do not own obviously. I just own Little Deviant :D**

* * *

"No! No mommy! No!" What is this…is that a hysterical little brother I hear?" I walk around the corner to see my brother tugging desperately at my mother's silk blue robe with the Uchiha fan on the back.

"I don't want him here! He will ruin all my toys! Look at 'em mommy! He's eating my toy!" Sasuke continued to plead hysterically with my mother while I had to bite back the shock.

_**Who is this mysterious person who causes such a funny and unpredictable reaction out of my dearest little brother…**_

"Stop that you dobe!" he continues to throw a mixture of worried and unhappy looks at the person who apparently is eating his toy and pleading glances at my mother.

_**Oh**_

As I look over I see…a little brilliantly blonde haired boy, with the crystal clear blue eyes, and 3 birthmarks like whiskers on each cheek who's eyes lock on to me.

_**How did he see me?!**_

He tilts his head to the side and I nearly cooed at his adorableness. …did I just say adorableness…He smiles at me, small little white teeth surprisingly fill his mouth, and my heart stops…

Sigh… that's never a good sign… wait. How did he know I was over here? I mean even Sasuke didn't notice nor did mom. I mean my intention was to be unnotic-I mean I have been trained in the art's of stealth! I mean…that makes me look really bad…a what 4 year old can spot me? What was all the training for! I mean…but…forget it…

He opens his mouth and I think he's about to point me out so I place a finger to my lips gently and quietly go "Ssshhh" He smiles again and …oh my word did he just…he did! He winked at me! The little ball of cuteness just winked at me…no I didn't just say cuteness…No. no I'm imagining things. He's too young to understand what I was saying…right? No seriously right?

He continues to drool all over Sasuke's toy with renewed vigor and lets his joy be known with a delighted squeal. Normally I would think that was very undignified and unbecoming of a person, but something about that adorable boy doing it…ugh. On the other hand Sasuke gives a shriek at the sight and continues to whine about the blond haired boy eating his toy. I chuckle. Wow I haven't seen this kind of reaction out of my little Sasuke in a while.

"Now, now Sasuke. Don't be so mean he's 2 years younger than you." My mother scolds him. "And where did you learn that word Sasuke?!" yes where did he get that word from. Not that I really care. Honestly the blond does look like a dobe…"That's not a good word." 2 years younger I thought he was older than that. I thought he was at least Sasukes age. So small…then there is no way he understood me.

_**Oh! **_

Look at Sasuke's face! Oh that's funny! That's priceless! Where's my camera? This is a Kodak moment! Sasuke's pouting. Oh the black mail that could be created longer down the road from this one picture! I cough/clear my throat to try and cover up the laugh that almost escaped me. Uchiha's don't laugh.

Apparently Sasuke heard me and he cries "Itachi! 'Tachi! Tell mommy I'm right! Look at him! He's a DOBE! He's slobbering on Captain Planet!" Sasuke turns to look at the boy and he's eyes pop out of his head…ok so that was an exaggeration but you get the idea.

The little blond was now twisting the arms as if trying to take them out of the socket, shaking it up and down, then putting it back in his mouth with his eyebrows creased in focus and determination…with a hint of drool falling out of his mouth.

I mean he's not strong enough to actually pull the arm out of the socket. But that doesn't stop Sasuke from thinking so. "Stop that!" he practically screams and my mother just smiles at the scene being played out before us. Sasuke runs over to the little boy on the floor and kneels next to him trying to take his toy back. Awww

_**I need a camera damn it…Hmmm and something sweet…yeah…liiiiikkkkeeeeee…..CAKE! Oh we should still have some in the fridge! Or I'll just get the chief to make me some. Mmm I can taste it now! Oh the heavenly goodness*cough* calm down Itachi…**_

I turn to leave the room, but reluctantly throw one last look over my shoulder at the blue eyed boy who was preoccupied with Sasuke. He's still hasn't given the toy back to Sasuke…but my little brother doesn't seem to remember this as he is glomped by the small boy. "Awww" …*cough* *cough* *clears throat* don't worry I whispered it. My mother seems to have heard me though and smiles and waves me over.

"Itachi this is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Isn't he just the cutest little thing you ever did see!" She turns to me with a smile on her face.

"Hn." That's Uchiha speak for "I guess you are right" She rolls her eyes.

"Just like your father. But I guess we can't call that a bad thing now can we." She looks at me one more time, but I am still looking at the boy like he is an alien.

Really who pulls these reactions out of Uchiha's! Even my mom doesn't do this to me and Sasuke. She does it to dad, but that's off topic and not what I am trying to get at.

I sigh one more time and turn to leave again.

But once again I throw the blue eyed boy one last look. No seriously this time it's the last look. "Hn." He's not so great. Once again the blue eyed boy seems to hear me or something and looks up to lock those azure eyes with me once more.

Same stoic look on my face as ever is all I give him, but his eyes they narrow and his smile nearly spreads all across his face. He looks, holy crap I will admit it, evil! My jaw drops…briefly. I recover quickly and I glare at him. He frowns at that then he…He scowls!? He just scowled at me! Then it morphs into that evil little smile from earlier!

_**He's a fox! I mean he reminds me of one…a lot! I can already tell he is going to be a handful…my Uchiha senses are tingling…**_

He's still on Sasuke, who seems surprisingly happy now even though his toy was still in the grasps of the little blond, and is actually smiling up at the boy while telling him not to put toys in his mouth. Sasuke doesn't seem to notice but the blond is looking at me not him, and oddly enough that gave me some sort of small, minute…aw who am I kidding it gives me satisfaction. This I will never say out loud. I continue to glare at him and do you know what that little ball of blond cuteness/evil does? Said blond lifts one hand and waves at me…with another wink! Oh my word what is he?! He apparently, and I will not admit that it aggravated me slightly, loses interest in me and returns his attention to Sasuke…

This was my first encounter with Naruto Uzumaki and what I would soon find wasn't going to be my last...

* * *

**OOOOhhhh tell me if you liked it or not!!!**

**Come on you get a cyber cookie!!!! You know you want it!**


	2. AN

**I am really sorry! So the second chapter is going to be completely diffrent I am embarassed. I don't think copying is cool so yeah here's to hoping my rep doesn't get tarnished! lol**

**PS I am not going to discontinue this story either. No matter how embarassed I am.**


End file.
